


An Intellectual Conversation

by Trashcan_Chan



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm thinking David is like 19 so it's only a three year gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Chan/pseuds/Trashcan_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn sighed internally, God why did she sat that? She'd never been the one to say 'I like you' first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intellectual Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Man I really like Daria and here is my contribution to my little fandom love

Quinn sighed internally, God why did she sat that? She'd never been the one to say 'I like you' first.

“Quinn, you and I are in two different places,” he said softly looking Quinn in the eyes and giving her a sad smile, “way too far apart to go out. You'd hate it, believe me. But it's a real big compliment. Keep studying and good luck.” David said standing up from the table awkwardly.

“Wait David,” Quinn said loudly quickly standing up out of her chair, “Just one more thing?” David looked at her quizzically but nodded his head. Quinn's face was beat red, 'in for a penny in for a pound' she thought to herself, she rose to her tippy toes and placed her lips on David's gently.

Davids lips were soft, “Quinn.” David sighed pressing his forehead to hers after they broke apart from their chaste kiss, “You're just a kid,” he said softly moving a peace of her silky orange hair behind her ear, “and I am practically an adult, so I have to make the executive decision to stop this.” 

She looked into his deep caramel eyes they looked like two wondrous voids that she could get lost in, “The key word is practically.” she says she can feel his hot breath on her face.

Every time Quinn looks at him she can imagine a future. Sure she'd imagined a future where she's twenty-three and a successful model, but with David? She can imagine growing old with him, she imagines becoming something so much more. 

“Quinn,” He says sardonically raising his eyebrow and backing away from the girl, “You know how I said you're shallow?” Quinn nods at him, “You still are kid.” he places his hand on her head and musses up her hair.

Quinn thought for a moment, partially mad at her messed up hair and at what he said, “David,” she said lowly trying to formulate a sentence, “what if I'm not the shallow one and you are?” David looked at her in an offend manner, “I mean you say I'm shallow because I like to wear makeup and talk about boys, but all you ever talk about is history and stuff,” she looked directly in his eyes, “what makes liking books and history any better than liking makeup and all that other stuff?”

David looked at her and opened and closed his mouth a few times, “Well,” he contemplated for a moment, “I think you're right?” his response was more of a question, was Quinn right? She might've been.

The two both stood there awkwardly, “So are we, like, going to make out or?” Quinn trailed off staring at the older man and shuffling her feet awkwardly.

David have a sarcastic half laugh, “You know what Quinn,” he said looking at the pretty girl, “I'll give you a call sometime and take you on a date.”

Quinn smiled, “I'd like that David,” she said smiling at him bashfully.

David moved closet and pressed his lips on her forehead, “Good luck Quinn.” he said as he made his way to leave.

“Yeah thanks.” she replied pressing her cheek on the door frame and watching him walk out of her home.

She couldn't wait for him to call her.


End file.
